El azul de los recuerdos
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Bella se encuentra un dia gris recordando el pasado. Sus recuerdos son tan vividos... -Antes de que te vayas…bésame por última vez. Ya no quedaba nada. Se acercó a mí y pego su rostro al mío. Lentamente me beso. Mis labios estaban secos antes de eso. Por un lado no podía creer que el valor naciera de mí y pidiera eso, pero después tendría que vivir sin él. Two-shot.
1. Azul

Esta historia la dedico a alguien de siglas AU. Bueno es una historia confusa, un poco egoísta, quizás no todo este apreciable. Tiene muchas cosas figurativas y habla sobre el punto en que la esperanza parece muerta. Espero puedan apreciarla.

DI NO AL PLAGIO.

* * *

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía ajua.

**El azul de los recuerdos.**

Estaba simplemente sentada en una banca del parque, el día era ventoso, el aire era frió. Solo tenía veintiocho pero me sentía más grande y cansada.

Mientras abrazaba a mi soledad fije mis ojos en lo gris del cielo, en días como estos dudaba de mi propia existencia. Era una sensación horrible. Voltee a observar ahora a las pocas personas que me hacían compañía lejana y lo note.

Entre esas personas se encontraba un hombre que había marcado mi vida, más exactamente mi juventud y adolescencia.

_Tenía 18 años, era una muchacha simple y despreocupada, pero sobre todo enamorada. Edward y yo éramos una pareja de esas para admirar. Llevábamos un ano y dos meses, pero en ese tiempo los problemas no se dieron a extrañar, primero que nada, perseguíamos sueños distintos y muy lejanos. Y segundo, para su familia no era completamente de su agrado, todo a causa de rumores que habían plantado contra mí y su fuerza fue tal que llego a oídos de los padres de Edward. Ellos eran buenas personas, antes de todo su comportamiento conmigo era de suprema confianza y cariño, érp ahora todo era diferente. En realidad, algo dentro de mí me daba la impresión que no era lo que más deseaban para su hijo, que buscaban a una mujer mucho más recatada._

_Una tarde estábamos hablando y fue cuando todo se tornó negro._

_-¿Adivina que?- me dijo Edward con ánimo._

_-mmm ¿Qué?- pregunte curiosa._

_-¡Me ofrecieron una beca en Dartmouth!-exclamo de alegría._

_En ese instante sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho._

_-Ah- no pude decir nada más._

_Edward seguía sonriendo._

_-Amm- trate de imitar su expresión- ¡qué bien!_

_-Si…_

_-Edward se me hace tarde- me excuse._

_Ese momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo, era egoísta porque sabía que Edward se iría y yo tendrá que quedarme en Forks, no podría correr tras el y suplicarle que se quedara conmigo._

Sentí que alguien se sentó al lado mío. Había estado tan metida en mis recuerdos que no note que Edward se acercó a mí.

-Hola- su voz profunda me mareo un poco.

-Hola- lo mire a la cara, seguía teniendo encanto, su sonrisa y su cabello.

Desenfoque mi mirada de él.

-¿Te estas acordando verdad?- susurro.

Pero no respondí, no ahora.

_-No puedo hacer nada Ángela, él se va y no puedo exigir que deje algo que le hará bien- alegue._

_-Bella, si él te ama no te va a dejar- Hablo con esperanza mi amiga._

_-El no lo nota._

_Era tan fácil basarse en historias románticas, pero yo era más realista y podía ver lo posible._

_Esa noche mientras enviaba algunas cargas a la lavadora mi cabeza no dejaba de girar en el asunto. No podríamos estar así, por más que yo quisiera el futuro era muy incierto. Quizás el estar allá lo desacostumbraría de mí, conocería a alguien. En algún tiempo, para ser exacta vacaciones de verano él fue de viaje con su familia y había conocido a alguien, me confeso apenado que había sentido algo por una chica pariente lejana de él. Eso me hizo un nudo en el estómago. A pesar de que decía amarme a mí no era inmune a sentimientos exteriores. _

_Nada me garantizaba que no se enamoraría de una estudiante de aquella escuela, que su corazón permanecería a mi lado._

_Mi teléfono sonó._

_-Bueno- conteste tenue._

_-Bella- sonó amable, pero su tono no era algo usual. Podía reconocer cuando estaba preocupado._

_-¿Algo va mal?- era irónico, porque claro que si algo no estaba correcto._

_-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza- musito débil._

_No supe que decir. Mi mente daba vueltas._

_-Es sobre ti._

_Unas nauseas me dominaron. Sentí mis piernas flaquear._

_-Mis papas dicen que no es buena idea que sigamos juntos ahora que me vaya y quieren que… que termine contigo._

_Era algo claro de venir, para mí no solo era el hecho de que los problemas amorosos no llegaran, si no también suponía que sus padres no querrían que Edward tuviera una carga o algo que ocupara su cabeza. Pero más que nada, no me querían a mí._

_Trague en seco y unas ganas de llorar me vinieron._

_-¿y tú qué piensas?- busque algo de ilusión._

_-Necesito pensar-Ahora la seriedad sobre paso los límites de su normalidad._

_-Okey, decide._

_-Necesito tiempo Bella._

_-Lo sé._

_Colgamos. Era extraño. Ni una clásica palabra romántica de despedida._

_Aunque me doliera con el alma sabía que iba a hacer. Él no me preferiría sobre su futuro. Mucho menos sobre sus padres, no había cosa que para él fuera más importante que su familia. Tendría que quedar bien con ellos._

_Pero no podía evitar permitirme soñar con que algo bueno pasaría. Que mentira me dibujaba a mí misma._

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

-No haz cambiado- comento. Podía sentir su mirada puesta en mí.

-Sí, si cambie.

_La graduación fue casi dolorosa. No estaba bien que haya tanta desgracia en tu cuerpo. Prácticamente hui de ahí. Edward no tardo en reclamarme que no había saludado a su familia, pero sinceramente no me sentía bien. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Era penoso verme aferrarme a los días. Era desolado, Edward y yo no nos vimos, ni siquiera se atrevió a buscarme. El tiempo de me agotaba. Había cosas que debía hacer antes que llegara el momento que tanto temía._

_Una mañana mientras iba a comprar algo al centro me encontré con Esme la madre de Edward. Mis amigos la insultaban seguido culpándola, pero no, ella era buena, solo que las cosas y las circunstancias la hicieron pensar así._

_-Señora- le llame._

_Su mirada era desconfiada, pero respondió a mi saludo con cortesía._

_-Hola._

_Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Necesito hablar con usted- Debía aprovechar los minutos._

_Ella solo asintió._

_-Por favor, sé que las cosas no han estado mucho a mi favor, y no me queda mucho tiempo-hice una pequeña pausa- es obvio que Edward me terminara, no hay duda, porque él es un buen hijo, pero no puedo permitir que las cosas se acaben así. Necesito decirle que no soporto que piense esas cosas de mí, se que no he sido la novia perfecta para su hijo, pero lo quiero y quiero lo mejor para él. Aunque eso no sea donde yo este._

_Pude ver un brillo pequeño de comprensión en sus ojos._

_-Tranquila Bella. Tus cuentas conmigo están saldadas._

_-Gracias._

Me sostuve con las manos de la banca y me balancee un poco.

-No puedo olvidar ese día Bella- la quietud era casi asfixiante.

_Estaba a punto de despertar. Edward estaba frente a mí. Su mirada era dura y perdida, sabía que esto no era uno de nuestros momentos dulces, era el final._

_-Bella- me hablo, pero al igual que él estaba abstraída._

_-Lamento esto, pero tenemos que terminar.- fue pausado, calmado, como justo antes de la tempestad._

_Levante la vista para mirarlo._

_-Lo sabía- Me oía, pero no me sentía yo._

_-Tu…_

_-Estaba clara tu elección- me escude._

_-Bella, no quiero dejar las cosas así. Sabes que no puedo realmente hacer nada, si fuera por mi…-dejo la frase inconclusa._

_Tenía que ser fuerte._

_-¿sabes?, si tu no podías hacer nada, menos yo-me concentre en clamar mi respiración- no tenía una opción real, pero de todas maneras, yo… solo era una parte de tu vida, no estaba en ella._

_Mis palabras parecían dolerle._

_-No hables así.-ya no podía rescatar nada, aunque lo intentaba._

_-Edward- me acerque a él. Pase mis manos por mi cuello y desate el collar que había en el._

_Ese me lo había regalado un día de san Valentín. Me había dado muchas cosas, pero esa era para mí el recordatorio más hermoso de que él me quería._

_-¿Lo quieres?- pregunte apagada._

_-Quizás es mejor que lo tenga yo-respondió._

_Ya no era yo, era algo en mí que desconocía._

_-Pues es mío. Y es una garantía de que no será la última vez._

_Él se sacudió la cabeza._

_Suspiro._

_-Prométeme que intentaremos ser amigos.- me pidió suplicante._

_-No._

_-Pero…_

_-No te lo mereces. ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños? Me prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo y no lo cumpliste._

_Soné tajante pero real._

_-Así que si tú no pudiste cumplir tu promesa, ´porque habría de hacerte ese favor._

_Pude ver la desesperación en su rostro._

_Se empezó a alejar de mí._

_-Espera- lo detuve._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Antes de que te vayas…bésame por última vez._

_Ya no quedaba nada._

_Se acercó a mí y pego su rostro al mío. Lentamente me beso. Mis labios estaban secos antes de eso. Por un lado no podía creer que el valor naciera de mí y pidiera eso, pero después tendría que vivir sin eso._

_-Te amo- deje escapar._

_-Te amo._

_Después se fue. _

Me pare del asiento.

-Paso hace tiempo-susurre.

Me sostuvo el brazo y me abrazo por atrás.

-Dijiste que no iba a ser la última vez- me volteo para vernos de frente.

Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron.

Me beso un instante y se separó de mí.

-Quédate- murmure.

Volvió a besarme y el cielo se tornó azul.

* * *

**Ya se está confusa. Esta historia va dedicada a alguien que quiero mucho. Alguien que me hizo vivir una historia similar, solo que la auténtica aun no llega al final. Bueno ya me voy a hacer Henos aquí, pero si entendieron y les pareció agradable dejen un review. Muchos saludos.**


	2. Te amo, nunca lo olvides

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mí y está basada en algo ocurrido.

Este capítulo tiene partes reales y espero las disfruten tanto como yo lo hice recordando. Con todo mi cariño.

* * *

Cap. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Había sido extraño el hecho de que ahora Edward estuviera en mi apartamento. Aquel beso era algo que aún no se explicaba en su totalidad.

-Es lindo- comento. Mi hogar no tenía mucho color, apenas un azul tenue, pero era ordenado.

-Gracias.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y el me imito.

-Haz terminado de estudiar supongo- le dije seria y simple, justamente no me sentía muy segura de estar con alguna emoción.

-Voy a mitad de mi posgrado- hablo Edward alzándose los hombros.

Me pare un instante y serví dos vasos de agua.

-Gracias- otorgo a mi gesto.

-¿Sabes?, es algo triste- mi voz era pacífica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigado.

-Que eso, en parte no era lo en realidad soñabas estudiar.

Rio débilmente, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

-Mis padres nunca iban a permitir que me dedicara solo a la música- Era verdad.

El en nuestra adolescencia se veía a sí mismo como un músico completo.

Apenas era la tarde, pero aparentaba la noche.

-Yo convencí a mi mama de que me dejara estudiar música, doy clases a niños.- le conté.

Sonrió, se veía que se alegraba por mí.

-Edward, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué volviste a Forks?- le cuestione.

Bebió un trago de agua.

-Porque la verdad, quiero trabajar en el hospital de aquí.

Una decepción atravesó mi cuerpo, pero no le tome importancia.

-Pero encontrarte hoy-hizo una pausa- fue más de lo que esperaba.

Agache el rostro, no sabía si tomar a bien o a mal lo dicho.

-Me volví a sentir… como antes.

Me mordí el labio, se escuchó lluvia a fuera, pero no era muy fuerte.

-¿Estás diciendo que he generado un sentimiento o que te has vuelto a sentir un chico?- interrogue confundida.

-Lo primero.

ME abrace a mí misma.

-Eso paso hace años.-inquirí.-Debe ser el hecho de que no has venido aquí hace tiempo, y verme, te resulto un recuerdo vivo.

Suspire.

-¿Qué piensas realmente de mí?

-Sinceramente, siempre tuve el pensamiento de que nunca te enamoraste de mí, solo que la ilusión del amor era muy fuerte.

Me miro serio.

-Y todas las cosas que te dije…

-Se las llevo el viento- lo frene- fueran bastantes, y caí un tiempo en la credulidad de creer, pero tome la realidad en mis manos.

-En ese caso tú no me amaste en realidad.

-Yo te amé con todo mi ser-objete- pero tu… eran palabras Edward, que se dicen.

Un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_Apenas llevaba cinco meses, parecía poco, pero muchas cosas pasaron._

_Antes de Edward tuve una historia, que fue corta pero mi mente no podía dejarla. Y temía que eso nos afectara._

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto dulce mi novio._

_-Es que ayer, tuve un sueño: y te hacía daño, mucho daño- trate de negarme a mí misma pensar solo en esa idea._

_-¿y tú serias capaz de eso?- pregunto tomando mis manos._

_-No, enserio no, pero no sé porque soñé eso-incline mi cabeza apenada._

_-Yo confió en ti._

_-Te amo- le dije tenue._

_-Te amo corazón.- respondió. Me beso levemente.-_ _mmmm pero no quiero esperar a eso yo quiero vivir el presente y el futuro contigo._

_-Y yo- asentí._

Yo había tenido parte de la culpa por mi mentalidad.

-Tus palabras…

_-A veces tengo el pensamiento de que me vas a dejar y te vas a ir- le dije a Edward._

_Me miro a los ojos._

_-__Nunca te dejare ir amor por q tu eres importante para mí-afirmo-Te amo._

_-__Prométeme que estaremos juntos mucho tiempo- le pedí, mínimo eso._

_-Te lo juro-prometió solemne-No te puedo jurar por mi corazón porque tú ya lo tienes._

_Sonreí._

-¿Te acuerdas de algo verdad?.

-No tiene casi, pero si-admití.

-Yo también-puso sus manos sobre la meza- El catorce de febrero y la banda.

_Cantaba, lo hacía bien, aunque aún me faltaba mucho que aprender. Ese día tocaríamos en el patio trasero de la escuela. Podía que a bastantes no les importara nuestro acto, pero para mí era el inicio._

_Edward paso corriendo con un peluche en su mano. Me le queda viendo. Tras el paso, también corriendo una chica llamada Ainira, por un segundo la sensación de celos me invadió. Ella y el no tenían historia juntos, pero si habían compartido besos y amistad. Aunque ella no era mala, no me fiaba del todo._

_Perdí de vista a mi novio, lo busque con la mirada._

_-Amor- me abrazo por detrás._

_Voltee, aun me sostenía en un abrazo._

_Me dio el pequeño tigre. _

_-Gracias- me sorprendió, mis imaginaciones terminaron._

_-Y…-saco una pequeña caja, parecía ser de pendientes._

_-¿Qué es- curiosee._

_-Ábrela._

_Mis dedos jalaron la tapa adornada con un pequeño moño y la abrí._

_Lo mire a la cara sorprendida. Jale la cadena plateada y al final de este tenía un corazón a la mitad._

_-Wow- musite bajo._

_Se la entrego y me la puso, ese era el mejor regalo material que había recibido, pero lo mejor de todo: él estaba conmigo._

Mordí mi labio tratando de evitar sonreír.

-Fue divertido, aunque al final de ese día terminamos peleados-Su cara se tornó a disgusto.

-No recordemos eso, por favor-pedí borrando la alegría de mi rostro.

Me pare y fui a sentarme al sofá. El me siguió.

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegue con un ramo de rosas blancas? Eran tus favoritas.- La luz volvió a sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sí, aun lo son- afirme.

Tome una bocada de aire.

-El día que decidiste que te gustaba, después de que tantas te llamaran la atención.

Él se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

- Yo oraba a Dios q me dijera quien era la persona ideal- musito.

-Sí, entre tanta opción- medio bromee.

- Es que pues ahora veo q pues no había opciones- dijo con voz sincera-Siempre fuiste tú.

Lo mire, trague en seco, temía verlo a los ojos, porque eso era mi debilidad.

-Yo te amé realmente.

No podía creerle. Fue poco el tiempo en que confié ciegamente en lo que me decía. Pero el resto era más complicado.

_No podía dejar fácilmente las cosas del pasado atrás. No podía comprender la relación que Edward había tenido con Ainira. El aseguraba que en ese entonces ya me quería, pero el hecho de que se hubiera besado con ella y a menos de cuatro metros de mí en una presentación no me hacía gracia._

_-Es que no entiendo que si ya me querías, porque fuiste con ella- me cruce de brazos._

_-No sé, perdón, solo fue… algo momentáneo.-su justificación era vaga._

_-Ojala nunca me hubiera enterado- comente molesta._

_El negó con la cabeza._

_Me miro triste._

_-Ves por eso nace mi desconfianza- justifique. Antes de mí él había sido mujeriego, había tratado con varias a la vez. Eso dejaba una mancha en su expediente._

_-¿Dices que no te quiero?- pregunto con melancolía._

_-A veces aun lo dudo- confirme su duda._

_-Pues estas muy equivocada, yo te quiero- dijo seguro- ¿Qué no te puede quedar claro que te amo?_

_Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un poco cohibida por su forma de expresar._

_- Y sí no fuera suficiente me encargaría de que cada persona sepa que te amo-susurro._

_Lo abrace._

_-Me ganare tu confianza. Dijo a mi oído._

Había sido casi perfectas cada una de sus oraciones.

-Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas- me hizo volver.

_Estaba en el salón de artes esperando a Edward. El día anterior había hablado con Angela, me hizo darme cuenta que todos mis fantasmas no servían más que para atrasar la verdad, jamás le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba, no era porque no estuviera segura, era solo miedo a que esto acabara más pronto, que él no se lo tomara enserio, pero no tenía seguro el día de mañana así que debía tomar el riesgo._

_Toda la mañana me había comportado seca y distante, él se quebraba la cabeza para entenderme._

_Llego al salón con su guitarra en mano._

_-Bella- me hablo preocupado por mi comportamiento._

_Se sentó frente a mí, lo mire fijamente, tome sus manos entre las mías, y agache la cabeza. Podía sentir su mirada tratando de averiguar que me ocurría._

_Respire lento y profundo._

_Voltee mi muñeca. Había escrito en ella con plumón Te amo._

_Lo mire a los ojos, estaban brillantes, pero aun confundidos. _

_-Te amo- susurre._

_-Yo más- me respondió sonriendo._

_Me beso delicadamente, pero aun así con la emoción palpante._

_Nos abrazamos, sentí liberación, al fin._

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del mueble. Eso había sido maravilloso.

-¿Puedes creer que aún tengo tus cartas?- pregunto regocijo.

-Y yo las tuyas-confesé.

Me pare y fui a mi cuarto. En mi closet debajo de las cajas de mis zapatos había una caja vieja y con polvo. La lleve a la sala y me acomode. Al abrirla contemple las hojas de papel amarillentas y dos fotografías de ambos, entre otras cosas de la preparatoria.

-¿Puedo leer una?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Asentí.

Tomo la primera que vio. EL tenía una forma extraña de doblar las cartas que me mandaba, pero eso las hacia únicas.

-Bella: Te quiero mucho, aunque algunas veces me sacas de mis casillas-me reí un poco y el me miro un momento, luego volvió a la lectura-Pero te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto. No hallo las palabras para explicar lo que siento por ti.

¨Cada vez que te veo me quedo pensando como pude vivir sin ti en el pasado sabiendo que ahí estabas frente de mí y ahora que te tengo… no quiero dejarte ir, ya que no sé qué haría sin ti.

No sería lo mismo, tu eres mi oxígeno, mi vida, te adoro, no sabes cuánto. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.¨

Me sentí nostálgica, cuantas cosas habíamos dicho, no solo él, yo también use palabras de ese modo.

-Las cosas para nosotros no se veían con futuro-le hable realista, y bastante cruel.

-Que…

-Es la verdad, éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros de cierta forma, yo no podía enfocarme en la vida real y tú siempre tenías una lista de importancia distinta a la mía- argumente.

-¿En qué me equivoque?-desafío.

-Pues, a veces…te preocupabas más por tus amigos que por mí, les preguntabas como estaban y veías como ayudarlos-me frene un poco y continúe- yo esperaba aunque fuera una llamada tuya. Pero eso no paso hasta que te lo pedí. No pudo nacer de ti y dabas muchas excusas, que puede y sean válidas pero no tanto como para apagar de mi mente que no lo hacía por voluntad.

Podía sentir la culpa en el ambiente.

-Tu no entiendes- hablo frívolo.

Suspire.

-Quizás nunca nos entendimos de verdad- reconocí con desconsuelo.-En ocasiones, razone que aunque no te hubieras ido, nuestra relación no duraría.-Esta vez me sentí la franqueza correr hasta mis manos.-Por todo lo de tus papas, y que te guardaste el hecho de que la situación era peor de lo que aparentaba.

Entre cerro un poco los ojos, no pudo decir nada a su favor, reconocía que por un lado yo tenía razón, pero por lo que lo conocía también sabía que no iba a admitir que ese fue un error suyo.

-De todas formas- añadí, mientras respiraba hondo- no puedo asegurar que tu amor fuera cierto por completo.

Se ofendió, pude notarlo en la expresión de sus labios.

-Mis padres no querían que estuviera contigo y desobedecí- se defendió- ¿y crees que no te amaba?

La incredulidad se notó en la frase.

Me sentía tonta por hablar de esto, esta charla no iba a ningún lado, sin embargo había cosas pendientes entre los dos que, en su momento, no pudieron ser exploradas ni resultas.

-Si tu… me lo hubieras dicho antes, hubiera encontrado la manera de hacer algo-objete sensible-pero no, dejaste las cosas ser como si tuvieras la…esperanza- dije con escepticismo en la última palabra- de que las cosas mágicamente las cosas se fueran a arreglar.

La furia broto en mis palabras.

-No creo que hubieras hecho nada- hablo con recelo- y ya te dije, tu, a tu edad no era muy madura.

-Alguien ''maduro'' como tú le dices, no promete y juro sabiendo que no hay probabilidad real de cumplir.

La tensión cada vez era más gruesa, era tarde para remediar ese hecho.

_Era mi cumpleaños 18, para mí la idea de que Edward fuera menor que yo no era muy grata, pero tampoco me dolía tanto._

_Mi celebración había sido muy pequeña, yo no era de muchos amigos, pero para mí lo importante era que él estuviera conmigo._

_Mis amigos ya se habían ido, lamentablemente, ese día nadie podía ir temprano. Pero finalmente estaba con la persona que amaba. Eso valía todo._

_Los nervios habían caído en nosotros, me quedaba apenas el tiempo suficiente para pedirle que me prometiera algo valioso. Yo había sido de esas personas que no creían en el amor a distancia. Mas enfrentaría cualquier cosa por Edward, pese a que era difícil confiar en que estar en lugares distintos y no vernos podría afectar los sentimientos, quería aferrarme a la esperanza._

_Caminamos un poco a los alrededores de mi casa hasta que llegamos a ella, nos recargamos sobre la pared exterior. _

_-Necesito que me prometas algo-solicite._

_-¿Qué es?- el interés es dicción se presentó._

_Lo mire fijamente con todo el amor que tenía._

_-Sé que será complicado ahora que te vayas-explique lastimosa- aun así tengo ilusión de que eso no nos impedirá estar juntos no se rompe en mí. Por favor, prométeme, que harás algo para no perder esto- lo vi casi desesperada- que me llamaras, de vez en cuando, que trataras de venir a verme aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo, que estarás conmigo cuando te necesite._

_Parecía que estaba rogando, pero era algo que eso, yo le estaba cediendo mi fe a él._

_Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y viéndome a los ojos juro._

_-Te lo juro._

_Lo bese._

_-Te amo- murmure._

El tiempo que recordé pareció que él lo hizo igualmente. No podía enfocar bien mi visión de ese segundo. Habían sido muchas cosas las dichas y pocas las que se cumplieron. Tenía que ser sensata, éramos muy jóvenes, no podíamos ser libres de elegir, pero si podíamos haber buscado una salida. Él era una persona que no deseaba arriesgar mucho. Y a pesar de que negaba eso, era verdad. Me había equivocado yo también, pero busque algo que ayudara, pero falle y eso era lo que más me hería.

-Es tarde- le comunique cuando fui en cuenta que el cielo ya no era gris, si no negro.-Creo ha sido todo.

Era verídico lo dicho y al mismo tiempo lleno de errores. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo para ver los pros y contras de las cosas pasadas, Edward se tenía que ir y yo me quedaría, siempre fue así. Algo en mí, quería no volver a verlo y traer esos recuerdos tan hermosos y engañosos. Ojala hubiera sido más lista.

Se levantó, su cara demostraba una especie de aturdimiento. Me sentí igual que él, no podía creer que después de tanto volviera a pensar en las cosas de los dos.

Lo acompañe a mi puerta. Recordé como el solía decirme que esto era la vida real, no una novela, aun así me sentía en una.

-Hasta pronto- musito algo desorientado.

-No- negué- Adiós.

El sonrió por un instante, me sentí algo contrariada por aquello.

-No será la última ves- pareció prometer. Pero no podía creer en lo que decía.

Deseaba que si fuera el final. Nada se podía tener claro por desgracia. Tenía a menos de dos pasos de mí a mi primer amor, aquel que ame antes que a ningún hombre, por el que llore justo en un momento como este. Puede que no lo viera jamás luego de esto, quizás era lo mejor.

-Edward- susurre.

Se alejó de mí, me afligí como la vez original. Él se iba y lo observaba detenidamente, era casi gracioso el volvernos a ver en las circunstancias.

Cerré la puerta.

Fui a la mesa y guarde la carta que el leyó con anterioridad. La lleve a donde estaba antes y me dije a mi misma no volver a abrirla.

Me recosté en la cama, buscando musarañas, soñando con el pasado y arrepintiéndome por eso. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Solo pude pensar una cosa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Te amo nunca lo olvides…_

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAAAA! Creo que ya ha sido todo, la verdad admito que me he deprimido escribiendo eso, pero aprendí algo, que a veces perdemos la noción de la realidad y no vemos lo que tenemos frente a nosotros, yo creo ahora que pienso mejor, que puede y si la amo, pero ella siempre se negó eso. No es que hable de mí. **

**Este capítulo lo hice con mucho cariño para las que lo pidieron, ya que, originalmente, este iba a ser un oneshot, pero bueno, ahora me siento agradecida de que lo pidiera. Ah y me deprimo escuchando la canción de Yo quería de Cristian Castro, rayos ya estoy llorando. Muchos saludos y recuerden valorar lo que tienen siempre, porque puede que un día lo pierdan y será tarde.**

**DL**


End file.
